


Cause I know you‘re lonely like me

by Yiko_1225



Category: king gnu
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bukkake, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiko_1225/pseuds/Yiko_1225
Summary: “She lives in daydreams with me.”*井口x常田（单箭头的友人以上）*两人都不是第一次和男人做但彼此做是第一次*真实感比较足（？）的黄文
Relationships: 井口理/常田大希
Kudos: 4





	Cause I know you‘re lonely like me

井口理有的时候会迫切地想被灌醉，而不是一个人喝闷酒。他有意展示自己的讨好型性格，因为他确实需要得到注视，承认这种小小的扭曲又没什么。

难得的休息日，和辉却忙到回不了家，不过在出门前好同居人给他们的冰箱新添了一打啤酒。井口打开一瓶痛快地喝了一大口，看来今晚可以直接看完网飞的新剧了。横扫郁闷最简单的做法不就是追剧吃美食或者做爱中任选一项吗？

常田打电话说他就在门口的时候井口还觉得自己是喝多了幻听，结果开门就看到对方拿着手机站在阴影里。门内的光线让常田眯了眯眼睛，看起来就像黑猫溜进了大户人家的客厅一样。

还维持着通话状态的井口突然有一种恋人和他一直煲电话粥到家的错觉。像这样的恋人就算大摇大摆地走进他的家门，那些狗仔也无动于衷吧。

“今日可是难得的休息日，找我什么事？最好不要是新工作。”

井口打开冰箱抛给常田一瓶啤酒，对方瘫在沙发里随意地伸手捞了一把，结果就是这瓶冰凉的罐装掉在了他胸前。

“好冰…没啥事，刚好想找你喝酒来着，我也有半天假。”

井口一时间不知道该说什么，其实他很想问那你的其他朋友呢。不过这种明显越线的稍显孩子气的嫉妒心本不应该存在，所以对方也不应该知道。没有酒后吐真情这种事，他想，真正的束缚不是酒精就可以溶解掉的。这种恋人撒娇一样的话他一辈子也不会和常田说。

常田明明只是坐在沙发上用温和的目光打量他，井口却依然感到自己要被那双纯黑色的瞳仁吸进一个深渊。

他关上冰箱门笑着对常田举杯。

“那就干杯吧，おぉちゃん。”

————————————————————————

事情究竟是怎么发展到这一步的，井口已经不想搞明白了。一小时前他还觉得酒精就是唬人的吐真剂，结果现在他已经和常田醉醺醺地亲起来了。

应该是我先伸的舌头吧，井口迷迷糊糊地想着，开始回应对方的舔舐。他们都知道怎样会让对方舒服。井口小心翼翼地避开了常田的犬齿，用舌尖摩擦对方的上颚，他有意挑起对方的情欲，于是常田明显地抖了一下。井口感觉到对方湿热的鼻息和自己的交缠着，而后下一刻他就对井口做了同样的事。

天才在这种时候也不想落下风，他察觉到了。井口突然觉得常田此时此刻就在他眼前走下神坛，并且令人震惊地轻易臣服于凡人之躯的本能了。他从不认为自己和常田能到这一步，至少和他想过的不一样。那条黄黑相间的警戒线被常田大希轻易地扯掉了，井口理的胸口警铃大作，而本人却没有任何抵抗的意识。

难道这辈子都要躲避深渊的凝视吗？他知道自己对常田不仅仅是不清不楚的迷恋而已，甚至比起这种被压抑的恋心，感到嫉妒和自卑的场合对他来说更多一点。

他甘愿沉沦，那些解释不了的东西这辈子也不需要解释。他宁愿不再这样带着单恋的隐痛，把那根肋骨从体内取出也好，被对方诱惑着吃下禁果也好。只是碰一碰，圣徒渴望吻一吻圣骨一样，亲近不可碰之物，碰了就会有火烧无花果树，有烈焰焚城，他还是要碰上一碰。

两人都感到一种奇异的背德感，不过此时没有人会去想前因后果，逐渐升温的身体和勃起的下体都逼迫他们剥下对方身上多余的衣物，去接触更真实的热量。井口顺着常田的脖子吻向他胸口的皮肤，他驻足于此，舌尖在乳首打着转，直到那颗棕红的触感变得硬挺，像是会有乳液会溢出一样。以常田轻微的哼声作为此刻最好的催情剂，两人拽下内裤让渴望被抚慰的阴茎黏腻地贴在一起，常田把常带的戒指随意地扔在床边，两只手握住两人的欲望来源开始上下套弄。常年练习弦乐的手没有普通人那样光滑，常田手指上的老茧让这场性事的前夕沾染上些许刺痛。井口享受这一刻常田的时间和肉身都独属于他的愉悦，他喜欢这些只有和常田做爱才会拥有的体验，这让这场性爱变得极为有象征意义。

两人一前一后射了一回精，喘息着的井口觉得前戏到这里已经足够，决定先去给自己灌肠，他从抽屉里翻找了一会丢给常田一瓶用了一半的润滑液和一盒没拆的安全套。常田却拉住井口手臂，告诉他没必要。而后常田把润滑淋向了自己的后庭，熟练地扩张了起来。此情此景无异于常田大希正在井口理的面前自慰，他随意地半开着腿，手指在自己的身体里搅动着，发出情色的滑腻的水声。至此井口才察觉到常田这次来找他根本就是有备而来，而他更没想到常田不介意自己是下位。自己对自家leader的了解还是太浅薄，不过马上就可以更新这些认知了，某种意义上也算是补课。他暗暗发笑。

他代替常田将自己手指推进他的后穴里，常田帮他戴好安全套之后顺势将手臂搭在他的肩膀上，放松地享受井口的服务。下一刻井口的阴茎就代替手指进入了那个柔软湿热的洞口，他用眼神询问常田是否可以继续，后者用一个做作的深吻回应了他。井口应该不知道现在的自己在常田眼里和发了情的大型犬一样，常田喜欢刚刚井口看向自己的那个眼神，他知道即使是这样的体位他也会是掌控者——那是狗狗在征求主人意见的湿漉漉的眼神。

加快速度之后两人渐入佳境，常田没有掩饰自己的声音，在井口让他格外舒服的时候他会赞许地呻吟。享受当下的人不会让任何一次性爱变得无聊，常田不时会故意紧缩后庭，逼迫井口缴枪。在这种甜蜜的折磨下井口也想到了一个惩戒对方的主意，于是他堵住了常田的马眼，开始快速地冲刺。

“前辈……”

井口小声地喘息着，说了自己一直想要和对方说一次的称呼。从小时候开始常田就是众人的中心，而常田在大学时才知道井口理这个人是谁。命运之红弦牵引着本该越走越远的两人到床榻上坦诚相见的地步。井口理在喊出这两个字的时候百感交集。

“什么…我听不清。”

常田在激情的劲头上近乎迷失，他有点受不了这种刺激，腰部忍不住上挺想要射精，不过坏心眼的大型犬直到两人同时高潮才放开手。

没什么，不重要，已经过去了。井口在心里回答他。他没有直接从常田的身体里退出去，而是就这样伏在了常田身上，享受着余韵的平静。

“可以给我口交吗？”

半晌过后，井口轻轻在常田耳边说道。他的呼吸还很急促，热气流贴着脸颊途经耳畔，仿佛被狗狗舔了一样。于是常田用实际行动告诉井口可以，他慢慢地舔弄井口的柱身，然后做了两个深喉。射精前井口从常田嘴里退了出来，射在了常田的脸上。真是令人嫉妒，被这样弄脏依然还是好看得不得了。

“你先去洗澡吧。”

井口走到窗边准备抽支烟。还真是非常放松的休息日啊，他活动了一下手臂，然后听见了浴室传来的水声。

啊…这样的关系就够了。不是吗？

———————————————————————

世上竟也是有移动着寻找目标的深渊的。

今晚过后，蛇也会褪去他漂亮的旧皮。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 分享一段很适合我眼中伊那组的小说片段  
> “ 我略为收拾,然后在她桌上留下一张纸条:"之行,如果有天我们湮没在人潮之中,庸碌一生,那是因为我们没有努力要活得丰盛."其实我当时没有野心.但之行有.”  
> 这一篇没啥常田大希心理描写，我不太懂野心家天才（。）主要想表现我眼中的井口理吧…想写他细腻的那一面和成年人之间的无言默契，当然也有我觉得他被磨平棱角，teenager无法forever的那部分XD  
> 追赶别人的野心总是太累，付出真切的感情在成人世界里也很难有善终，所以我决定给我cp一种折衷方案：friends with benefits（。）
> 
> 呜呜，最后的最后，我想要同好，我想要评论TT


End file.
